Just Another Romeo
by Cocologic
Summary: Her love story was all wrong! Her dreams to be recognized by her one true love, get married, and have a wonderful family were shattered. And all because of him-well actually more like her father, but no need for the little details-! What's a girl supposed to do in this situation? What's Hyūga Hinata supposed to do? Screw you Shakespeare! AU/Modern.


A/N: Along with my adventure fic, _Fated_, this will be my second in-progress. I think it's kind of stupid of me to have two going on at the same time, but I think it's somewhat doable. I mean they're both different categories, so if I get bored with one, I'll update the other! I do have another one in mind, but I think I'll wait until I at least one of the current two before starting the third.

To tell you guys the truth, I was going to make this into a one-shot. I changed my mind when it seems like what I had in mind would be too long to just put all in one chapter, so this baby will be raised from a one-shot to a short story (not sure yet but I'm thinking about 10 chapters *could change*). Enjoy!

WARNING: A bit bashing of Sakura here and there. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I don't think she's right for Sasuke and he tends to have a hate thing going on towards fan-girls. Do not fret! Her treatment will get better with time.

Edit: 4.14.13

Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

We all know the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. We have read the scenes in the novel, watched it act out on the dimly lit stage, then later on the big screen. It's a story about two young lovers, star-crossed lovers actually, who fell in love with one another against the wishes of their families. In the end, their love for one another led to their downfall, but it finally opened their families' eyes to the foolishness, which cost them a heavy price to pay in the forms of their children's lives.

It may be a tragedy and the young couple never had an inkling of something called a happy-ending, but it was a romance that every girl, old or young, had dreamt about at least once in their life. To one-day find the one they would call their 'Romeo', have a romantic wedding, then live happily ever after. Even _she_ dreamt about finding her 'Romeo' one day, and she thought she had found him for a while too...

He was perfect. His hair, the color of the sun, and oh...those eyes, the color of the sea; you could just drown yourself in them forever. He was everything a girl could ever want. His smile was beautiful, his laughter: contagious, and everyone adores him. They all notice him and so did she.

Namikaze Naruto. Only son and heir to the Namikaze Co., which specializes in oil and natural gas. Hyūga Hinata's first love.

There will always be a place in her heart for him. She was deeply infatuated with the blond ball of sunshine ever since that day when they accidentally bumped into one another in the 3rd grade. However, like all tragic romances, their love story was never meant to be. He was already in love with another, a girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. She was smart, had many friends, and was very beautiful with strawberry blond locks cascading down her back and emerald eyes sparkling when she smiles. She was everything a guy could ever want and Naruto wanted her. She was perfect, because she was not _Hinata_.

Who would want plain, shy, _imperfect_ Hyūga Hinata? Sure, she had the family name that was greatly associated with power, wealth, and influence, but that's just it: a name. Hinata is nothing like the other Hyūga. She is not confident, smart, beautiful, or _perfect_. Some people even said that she was incompetent compared to her younger sister Hanabi, and to Hinata, she knew those words were justified.

Still, even with the knowledge that Naruto-kun could never look at her like he does Sakura-san buried in the back of her mind and heart, every day Hinata had hoped, _dreamed_ even, that it would be different. That Naruto would love her back as much as she _loved_ him.

However like the 16th century tragedy, that dream shattered, along with her feelings for the blond, just weeks before her 18th birthday...

* * *

**Friday Afternoon: Hyūga Estate**

The air within the traditional compound of the esteem Hyūga clan felt heavy to the young 17-year-old as she softly walked towards her father's office after a servant had told her that he wanted to see her right away.

The entire private property screamed of wealth, as the Hyūga were greatly known for their success in the medical industry. They have numerous amounts of hospitals spread throughout the island country of Japan. Each filled with the most advance medical technologies and housing research facilities with the most recent outbreak of medical discoveries that are leading them closer to finding cures for diseases like multiple sclerosis (MS).

In short, the Hyūga clan was filthy rich, powerful, and influential across the country, and only starting to expand further out to the rest of the world.

As young heiress, Hyūga Hinata, finally reached the door that leads to her father's, head and C.E.O. of the entire Hyūga clan and enterprise, she took a deep breath, steadied her pounding heart, before knocking softly on the shoji doors.

"Come in" the deep, voice of Hyūga Hiashi sounded from behind the bamboo doors beckoning for his daughter to enter the office.

With the grace fitted for the next in-line embedded into her as a child, Hinata shuffled into the room then turned to shut the paper doors behind her before kneeling down on the pillow facing her father.

"Y-you called for me...father?" Hinata whispered watching her father continue look over the documents on his desk regarding an agreement with the Senju Co. earlier that month about new recruits to the hospital branches in Hiroshima and Yokohama.

The Senju were also a very esteem clan in Japan. While they were not on equal standing medically as the Hyūga, they have produced some of the worlds' best doctors, dentists, pharmacists, etc. as well politicians. Not to mention, the current president of the country is a Senju. _Her_ name is Senju Tsunade, once the most sought after doctor in the entire world who was now retired from the medical field and had taken up politics like her grandfather and grand-uncle did.

Once he was done looking over the documents and placing a seal of approval at the top of the stack, Hiashi pushed the papers aside before regarding his daughter for the first time since she had arrived. "Hinata, how old will you be turning in a few weeks?"

"Eighteen, father" Hinata answered struggling to keep her eyes locked with the man's own pearl orbs. Her fingers were nervously playing with the hem of her school uniform as she wondered what her father is hinting at when he brought up her age.

"Ah yes..." the man sigh as he took his eyes off of his daughter for a moment to glance at the portrait of their family before turning back to her. "Hinata, it comes to my understanding that you will be turning eighteen in less than a month and I have deemed this to be the perfect time to publically announce your engagement."

"E-e-engagement?" Hinata almost shouted before remembering where she was and whom she was sitting in front of. "B-but father...h-how come I have never h-heard about this until n-now?"

"Yes daughter, you were betrothed long before when you were still in your mother's womb. The reason why I had never informed you about it is because I wanted you to focus on your studies," Hiashi swiftly replied as he started flipping through the next pile of important documents. "Now that you're almost eighteen and will be graduating less than three months after, it is necessary that we announce your engagement before you enter Konoha University with your fiancé."

"...F-father, w-who is my f-fiancé?" Hinata stuttered out, slowly trying to get over the shock of finding out her engagement, which was decided even before she was born.

"I believe he is in your class," Hiashi hummed, just finished skimming through and signing his approval of a request of increasing the supply of latex gloves and medical tissues. "You do know the youngest son of the Uchiha Corps right? Fugaku and I believed that we should finally set aside our differences with one another and unit our two clans with this marriage."

The Uchiha Corporation is a multi-billion dollar global integrated business enterprise that develops and operates businesses across every industry from metal, food, environmental, etc. It is the largest trading company in all of Japan and is a member of the (1) Konoha Keiretsu like the Hyūga Co., Senju Co., and Namikaze Co. It was no secret that there were known tensions between the Uchiha and the Hyūga dating back to their rivalries started in the Heian period.

Hinata's eyes rose in shock after having found out that her fiancé is none other than Uchiha I-hate-the-world-and-everything-living _Sasuke_-san, not that she will ever tell him that to his face. Oh, no it was not because she was just too nice to insult anyone to their faces let alone behind their backs, it was because she was afraid of the male. Tears slowly pooled at the corners of her pupils, but Hinata quickly willed them away, afraid to show her father how she truly felt about the arrangement. She wanted to scream at him, rebel, and tell him up front how utterly against the betrothal she was, but she couldn't even speak up. Her voice was lost, her courage battered, and her resolve dead.

Why...of all the people that she just had to be engaged to, it has to be the Uchiha second heir? Not only was he scary to approach, but he was also best friends with..._Naruto-kun_.

Her thoughts halted on the Namikaze heir. She had forgotten all about the blond invader of her dreams after having been informed (however _late_) of her current engagement situation with _his_ best friend. Her betrothal to the Uchiha male meant that her dreams of ever becoming Mrs. Namikaze Hyūga Hinata were over, never to be realized. She had loved and still loves Naruto for most parts of her life ever since their confrontation at the Akamichi's cherry blossom banquet 10 years ago. Now, however, she would have to, reluctantly, give up her love and dreams of the Namikaze.

"The Uchiha family will be having dinner with us next weekend, so please be prepared." Hiashi stated dismissing the pained look that he had seen flash over his daughter's face. It's not as if he doesn't love his eldest, but to show it publicly is a risk that he cannot take with the Hyūga council watching his every move and everyone knows how they prefer Hanabi over the rightful heiress to the family business. "I suggest getting to know Uchiha-san more these few days when in school before the dinner. You are dismissed Hinata."

Vaguely hearing her father speak, Hinata automatically nodded at the word 'dismissed', bowed to her father, then turned around to leave the study to go back to her room to think on her current situation more.

* * *

**Sunday Morning: Uchiha Estate**

"Father what is the meaning of _this_," the second heir hissed, unceremoniously bursting into his father's office and interrupting any conversation that the head of the household was having with his eldest. Sasuke threw that morning's newspaper he had rolled in his fist at the desk in front of his father, the bolded front-page headline glaring in the open for the two elder Uchiha to see.

"Ah, your brother and I were just talking about this before you came in," Uchiha Fugaku calmly spoke seemingly unaffected by his youngest son's earlier display of rudeness. "It seems that the Hyūga had decided that it is finally time to announce your engagement."

Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth and retort, his elder brother Uchiha Itachi, 23 and already the Vice-President of Uchiha Co., turn in his seat and swiftly poked the younger man in the forehead like he usually does when he knew that Sasuke was getting in way over his head. It was also a sign of affection from the older Uchiha brother to the younger, but Sasuke did not need to know that. "Foolish little brother, have you learned nothing in school? I believe the title of the article speaks for itself," Itachi said gesturing to the black bold words that read '**Hyūga Heiress Engaged To Uchiha Second Heir!**'

"Of course I know what it says!" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms around his chest as he glared at the amused look on his brother's face. "What I want to know is how come no one has ever told me about this? It's about _my_ engagement here!"

"Well Sasuke, you listen as well Itachi," Fugaku began taking up the morning news and sifting through the pages to get to the 'Finance and Economy' section, "for hundreds of years now, the Uchiha and the Hyūga have always been at odds with each other, despite our collaboration under the Konoha Keiretsu, and frankly it has become an impasse."

"So the union between the two clan heirs will solve this problem..." Itachi reasoned, internally praising his father for the brilliant plan. Would the marriage bring not only the two families together, it would also raise publicity thus raise profit, and not to mention, Itachi had a feeling that his father wanted more from the Hyūga than just a form of truce. Brilliant indeed.

"Yes son," Fugaku nodded, not once glancing up from the papers to look at his sons. "It was actually Hyūga Hiashi who came up to me with the proposal about uniting our families after our usual board meeting at the Hokage Tower eighteen years ago when your mother was still carrying you in her womb Sasuke. Coincidently, Hiashi was also expecting a daughter that same year."

"How come you never told me any of this?" Sasuke demanded the anger from before slowly dying. It's just something about being around his father and Itachi, his mother too actually. There was just no room for arguments in their family.

"Hiashi and I decided that it was in yours and his daughter's best interest to wait until we decided it was the right time to inform you of your betrothal. We wanted you two to focus on your education rather than your marriage until you were of age."

Sasuke knew that his father was finished explaining and his words were law. There was no amount of complaining or bickering would change the man's mind. Not that he would complain much. He respected his father very much, so disappointing him is not something Sasuke would ever do. Besides although the Hyūga girl was a bit of a mute, or rather she did not talk much and only shy away from any human contact, she was...dare he say it...a sight for sore eyes. Who can blame him? He was a healthy young man and healthy young men have desires. However, if his memory does not fail him, the girl is overly infatuated with his blond idiot of a friend. The idiot is so oblivious though. It would have taken more than half of the population of Japan pointing out her affections for the Usuratonkachi, before he would even noticed her. The idiot only has eyes for—_shudders _—Haruno Sakura, though Sasuke would pay anyone to tell him why _her_ of all people.

Feeling a bit defeated at the prospect of being engaged and not about _whom_ he was engaged to, Sasuke gave a slight bow to his father and elder brother and turned to walk out of the study. Before he made it out of the room, his father called out to him once more.

"Next weekend, we will be dining with the Hyūga family at their estate. Take time this week to get to know your fiancée a bit more, but do not slack in your studies."

"Yes father."

* * *

**Monday Morning: Konoha Academy**

Just as Sasuke had suspected, after the news about his newly engaged status came out on the Konoha Times Newspaper Sunday morning, the entire student body took to the information like goldfish to water. Everywhere he went, he could hear the other students whispering to their friends about him and the Hyūga heir. Hell, it didn't bother him one bit. He was already used to ignoring the imbeciles that went to the same school as him. It was a real and pleasant change, however, for the Uchiha when his usual horde of fan-girls did not try to ambush him today. He could have sworn that he heard some of them crying. Maybe being engaged wasn't such a bad thing after all. If he knew that it would have ward off those _beasts_—because no way in hell were they _girls_, human even—like this, then he would have demanded his father to announced it much sooner.

The night before, Sasuke took the time think over his newfound situation. At first, he was against the whole idea. I mean who have arranged marriages these days. It's the 21st century not the Feudal Era. However, after some serious, and boy were they _serious_, reconsideration, Sasuke decided that he was just glad he wasn't engaged to someone like Karin or Sakura. God forgive him if he was. He would probably manslaughter either one on their honeymoon then flee to Canada or something.

He also thought of _her_. It was a bit weird calling her his fiancée just yet, so he'll stick with calling her 'that girl' or other variations. Sasuke needed to find her to lay down some rules. If she's going to become the _Uchiha Sasuke's_ wife, then she had better give up her affections for his blond idiot friend. No wife of his will ever be practicing adultery. That would give the media a field day. Of course, the rule would also extend to him as well. Once a committed Uchiha, always a committed Uchiha. There were some other rules that he had come up last night, but for now this is the most important.

Just as Sasuke opened the door to homeroom, he felt someone bumped into him as they were about to leave to go to the lavatory.

"A-Ah. Go-gomen Uch-Uchiha-san." The person who was a whole head shorter than him quickly bowed.

_Speak of the devil_, Sasuke thought looking down with a raised brow at the fidgeting figure of the person who was going to be Mrs. Uchiha-Hyūga Hinata. _I guess her cute blush makes up for the stuttering_.

* * *

A/N: before anyone asks, Sasuke did not through a tantrum because:

1. He respects his father and his father's decisions

2. Unlike Hinata, Sasuke did not have a lover or a crush to cry about losing

3. Sasuke is a healthy young man who finds Hinata very attractive (I MEAN LOOK AT THAT RACK SHE HAS IN SHIPPUDEN...Ahem) even if Naruto cannot see it since he only has eyes for Sakura

**XXX**

(1): A Keiretsu is a set of companies with interlocking business relationships and shareholdings (wiki). Laymen: It's a group of large companies that works together and holds a large (enormous) share of the Japanese economy.

**XXX**

If you guys have any questions, hit me a message or put it in a review and I'll reply A.S.A.P.

Coco


End file.
